daysofourlivesfandomcom-20200215-history
DiMera family
The DiMera family are an upper-class Italian Roman Catholic family on the soap opera Days of our Lives. Within the series, the family is currently being represented by the patriarch Stefano DiMera, Stefano's living children, Andre and Chad DiMera, and his living grandchildren Johnny DiMera, Sydney DiMera, Theo Carver and Thomas Deveraux. History Over the years, the nature of the family itself has been retconned several times; although never directly and overtly, it's been represented as old-line Italian nobility, a relatively self-made European business dynasty, and a stereotypical Mafia family. Its current incarnation appears to be a sort of combination of these: a fairly wealthy Tuscan family with roots in ancient Italian nobility, which according to Stefano goes back centuries and includes kings and popes. At one point the family lost its position but Santo DiMera rebuilt the family, through both legitimate and illegitimate means. Currently has ties to traditional Italian organized crime (and at times, various terrorist elements). It has intermarried with the Brady, and Horton families over the years. Over the years it's been revealed that the DiMera family shares a long history with both the Bradford and the Brady families of the fictional Midwestern American city of Salem. Currently (as of 2007), the show has been exploring the DiMeras' connection to the Brady clan, dating back at least 50 years in the Bradys' ancestral home of Galway, Ireland, and the roots of a feud between the two families. This is actually a retcon, as the tension between the two families was originally the result of detective half-brothers Roman and Bo Brady and their constant attempts to thwart the various schemes of DiMera family patriarch Stefano. In 2007, the family was revealed to originally hail from Tuscany, Italy although Stefano has at various times headquartered the family in Rome, New Orleans, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course, Salem. A 1988 storyline revealed some family activity in the Far East, but through the years the family has consistently been portrayed as having significant legitimate business holdings, criminal activities, and even political control throughout Latin America as well as the United States. Although never shown onscreen, the family is also mentioned to have been involved in terrorism and political assassinations in such places as Thailand, Israel, and Iraq. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. The family has always appeared to be extraordinarily powerful in the criminal underworld and the DiMeras have the reputation as being twisted and ruthless in their pursuit of getting what they want and the name "DiMera" consistently strikes fear into the hearts of other criminals. Santo, Stefano, Tony, and EJ all have international reputations as ruthless businessmen and powerful underworld figures. The family and the crime syndicate it controls are so powerful as to be a major focus of several high-level law enforcement and intelligence agencies throughout the world, including the fictional ISA. The Italian translation of DiMera is "Of the sea," or "From the ocean." Members Characters currently on the show are noted in bold; family members through marriage are in italics. First generation * Six Unnamed Brothers * Santo DiMera Second generation * Six Unnamed Brothers * Stefano DiMera ** Daphne DiMera (deceased) ** Vivian Alamain (1998-1999, divorced) ** Kate Roberts' (2009-2012, divorced) * Ryan Brady (deceased) Third generation * ' Andre DiMera' * Tony DiMera (raised as Stefano's son, deceased) ** ''Anna DiMera'''' (1983-1984, 1985, 2008-2009, dissolved with his death)'' * Kristen DiMera (adopted, deceased) * Renee DuMonde (deceased) ** David Banning (1982-1983) ** Alex Marshall (1983, dissolved with her death) * Peter Blake (adopted) * Megan Hathaway (deceased) * Lexie Carver (deceased) ** 'Abe Carver (1989-2012, dissolved with her death) * Benjy Hawk (deceased) ** Sonia Hawk * EJ DiMera (deceased) ** [[Samantha Brady|''Samantha Brady]] (2007-2008, 2014, dissolved with his death)'' * [[Chad DiMera|'Chad DiMera']] Fourth generation ''' * '''Theo Carver * Steven Hawk * Johnny DiMera * Sydney DiMera * Grace Brady (deceased) * Thomas Deveraux DiMera Enterprises DiMera Enterprises, founded by Santo DiMera is an international conglomerate. In Europe, DiMera Enterprises were behind many hostile takeovers, drug operations and organized crimes. Santo built DiMera Enterprises into an international powerhouse and made connections and deals with numerous officials and businessmen around the world that benefited DiMera Enterprises and were later used by his son Stefano. In early February 1982, Santo's son Stefano DiMera moved the "family business" to midwestern Salem to build a family there. It originated in Tuscany, but has branch offices in various parts of the world, including Rome, New Orleans, Hong Kong, London, Venezuela, various uncharted islands in the Caribbean, and of course Salem. Storylines in 2008 indicate the core of the family business is shipping. Upon Stefano's death in 2012 EJ DiMera assumed control of DiMera Enterprises. Shortly before his death Stefano had another will drawn up that disinherited EJ because Stefano had recently discovered that EJ is not his biological son but the will was never signed, witnessed, and notarized and therefore not legally binding. However it was revealed on August 21, 2012 that Ian McAllister faked Stefano's death as well as forging Alice's letter and EJ's DNA test, therefore making EJ Stefano's biological son once again. In July 2013 EJ, with Justin Kiriakis' help, pulled a hostile takeover and took over complete ownership of DiMera Enterprises. In September 2013, with Sami Brady Trial in full swing, EJ pleads with his father to help Sami and he will do anything, part of it, he agree's to handover control back of Dimera Enterprises to Stefano and will live in the mansion until Stefano says otherwise. DiMera Enterprises employees Current employees * Stefano DiMera, Chairman * Kate Roberts, Co-CEO of DiMera Enterprises (July 2014-present) * Chad DiMera, Co-CEO of DiMera Enterprises (December 2014-present) * EJ DiMera, Former Chairman and CEO of DiMera Enterprises ( July 2013- September 20,2013) * Kristen DiMera, Vice President of DiMera Enterprises * Sami Brady, executive at Countess Wilhelmina Cosmetics, a subsidiary of DiMera Enterprises * Don Alexander, Board member * Charlie Casey, Board member * Reginald Benedict, London subsidiary * Mr. Shin, Hong Kong subsidiary Former employee *Chad DiMera, former intern at DiMera Enterprises *Andre DiMera, Henchman (1983–1984, 2007), associate (posing as Tony DiMera) (1993–1996), Former CEO of the DiMera Enterprises (posing as Tony) (2002–2005) *Dr. Rolf, DiMera doctor and henchman *Kristen DiMera, former CEO of DiMera Enterprises between 1995 and 1997 *John Black, temporarily CEO of DiMera Enterprises (2008) *Patrick Lockhart, Henchman for EJ DiMera (on and off from 2004 to 2007) *Colin Murphy, former DiMera doctor, hitman (2002–2003) *Bart Beiderbecke, former associate to Andre DiMera (posing as Tony DiMera) (1997–2007) Petrov, former henchman Category:Families Category:Brady Family